Differences
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Stampy is bad at parkour, Squid is decent at it. Amy loves pink, Salem loves turquoise. How do they put up with each other? Find out! Rated K for Kake.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: What Are Our Differences, Anyway?_

It was beautiful morning in Stampy's Lovely World. Lovely as always, Stampy himself woke up to the sound of Squid walking around the house yelling.

"I'm bored!" he groaned as he opened his bedroom door.

"Squid! What'd I tell you about moping around the house?" Stampy exclaimed.

"But I'm _**bored**_!" Stampy sighed as he got up from bed and put on his Iron Boots. They were then greeted by a friendly Lee bear.

"You guys bored?" he asked and handed Stampy a cake.

"Squid is, but I gotta go and… Er, I don't know, really. Maybe we should all do something together. Wanna call Amy, Salem and Dan?' he replied.

A few minutes later, in Stampy's Living Room…

"Hey, guys! What is it you wanna do?" Salem greeted.

"We don't really know, Squid just kept going on about being bored when I have a Fun Land!" Stampy explained.

"I guess maybe, we should talk about our childhood?" Dan asked, shrugging. Stampy and Squid glanced at eachother and started laughing nervously.

"Y-Yeah, sure"

"Loves it!" Amy clapped her hands in delight "Who's first?" she asked while sitting down.

"Well, y'know how different you and me are, right Amy?" Salem began "And we're sisters, in law but still though you're girly and I'm a tomboy so, how are we exactly putting up with eachother? This even makes me wanna ask myself!"

"I know right? Me and Stampy aren't related in any way at all, but we're still best mates. Sometimes you even ask me, 'How do we put up with each other?'" Squid said trying to mimic Stampy's voice.

"I know, I mean. We should just straight up list our differences!" Stampy said with sarcasm, but Squid Nugget took it literally.

"Great idea, I'll go get paper and a quill" he left the room without another word.

"Silly Squid Nugget. Never knows when I'm being sarcastic" Squid then came back with two pieces of paper and four quills, Dan and Lee looked at each other disapprovingly.

"So, now like you said. We're gonna list what we're good at what we're bad at and even-"

"The personal details, I know Squid, I know" Stampy then started to write on his sheet of paper.

I'm saving the differences for the next chapter, but here's one for each person.

**Stampy: I'm addicted to cake.**

**Squid: I'm good at parkour.**

**Amy: I love Lovely Jubbley's! **

**Salem: I rush into things.**

**A/N: This is a short story of some differences Stampy, Squid, Amy and Salem have and how they put with each other. Minor things are made up here. Like Dan knowing these guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Lists

_hapter 2: Our Lists_

Soon, the four were done with their lists. First to finish was Salem. Then Amy, Stampy and finally Squid.

"So, should we switch?" Squid asked and they nodded in agreement. Stampy and Squid swapped, as well as Amy and Salem.

The lists had numerous things about the person. Stampy was reading Squid's list:

**1. I'm good at parkour.**

**2. I'm the more manly person.**

**3. I go nuts sometimes**

**4. I'm pretty good at arching.**

**5. I'm not that organized.**

Stampy rolled his eyes at the second statement. Squid was reading Stampy's list.

**1. I'm rubbish at redstone.**

**2. I'm bad at arching.**

**3. I'm terrible at parkour.**

**4. I love cake.**

**5. I seem like the more matured person even if Squid's older than me.**

Squid laughed at Stampy's list. Salem was actually reading Amy's pretty tensely.

**1. I love pink. (loves it!)**

**2. I don't like googlies.**

**3. I love Lovely Jubbley's!**

**4. I prefer pink over any other color.**

**5. I make up silly words instead of swearing.**

Salem chuckled a bit at her statements. Amy was smiling the whole while she was reading her sisters list.

**1. I like Lapis and Mossy Cobblestone.**

**2. My favorite color is turquoise. **

**3. I rush into things sometimes.**

**4. I'm a tomboy.**

**5. I feel awkward when I'm alone.**

Soon they were all done reading. They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"So? What do you guys think?" Lee asked.

"I don't think this mystery will ever be solved" Amy replied.

They all nodded in agreement. They went out to eat brunch, cake, of course.

THE END


End file.
